


Week Three, Day Two

by hollycomb



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollycomb/pseuds/hollycomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo comes back from a three week-long away mission that ran two days over and finds Hux asleep at his desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Week Three, Day Two

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this fan art by Salem Nevada](http://salemnevada.tumblr.com/post/141927879167/head-canon-when-ren-leaves-to-go-on-extended), which I'm obsessed with, and the headcanon that goes with it.
> 
> This was supposed to be pure fluff but got a little angsty.

Kylo’s shuttle docks with the Finalizer at 03:12, twelve minutes and two days behind schedule. There are two stormtroopers on board, and they hang back to let Kylo exit ahead of them. They made the entire journey from Io-5 in silence, after losing a third stormtrooper in the struggle that forced Kylo to divert their path, costing them two extra days of time in getting back. Hux won’t be happy about it, but there was nothing to be done. The coordinates of the quintessence deposit in the Yaav System were recovered from the diplomat Kylo was sent to interrogate and assassinate, and saving two out of three stormtroopers was difficult enough after their cover was blown and suddenly a heavily-armed squadron from the diplomat’s home planet was upon them. Kylo could have easily escaped on his own, but Hux doesn’t like waste, and “every stormtrooper represents an investment” is practically his personal motto.

Kylo is running through his explanation for the less successful facets of the mission in his head as he stomps toward Hux’s quarters. There’s no sense in delaying the dressing-down that Hux will attempt to give him, or the speech about the importance of keeping to schedule and the baseless accusations about Kylo’s reckless behavior, which was not actually a factor this time, though Hux won’t believe it. Kylo is ready for a fight when he uses the Force to unlock the door to Hux’s private rooms. He still doesn’t have security clearance, technically. It’s insulting, since he basically lives here, too. 

He leaves his helmet on as he walks through the dark front room and toward the bedchamber, where Hux keeps the desk where he does most of his planning and organizational work, though he has a separate office and the bedchamber is supposed to be for rest. Kylo has talked to Hux about the importance of maintaining a sanctuary that is apart from one’s work. Hux has scoffed at him and told him that’s a lot of sentimental crap. 

And yet: when Kylo walks into the bedchamber he finds Hux fully dressed and asleep at his desk, drooling onto his data pad. 

It’s a relief at first, because this means Hux isn’t ready and waiting to snarl at Kylo for the mission’s imperfections. Hux has his greatcoat draped over the back of his chair. His command cap rests on the desk beside the built-in data screen, which is open to the plans for getting Starkiller fully operational. Schematic projections circle Hux’s head like a crown while he sleeps. The information Kylo has returned with will help with the effort to complete Hux’s weapon, and Hux will be glad for it after he’s had his chance to bark at Kylo for losing a stormtrooper and coming back late. 

Kylo takes off his helmet and walks around Hux’s desk, expecting the sound of a close footfall to jar him out of sleep. It doesn’t: Hux is out cold, one arm splayed across the desk and the other in his lap. It can’t be a comfortable sleeping position, and a cursory examination of Hux’s mental and physical condition indicates anxiety, unpleasant dreams and a pulsating pain between his neck and shoulder. 

“Hux,” Kylo says, beginning to grow concerned when Hux doesn’t even flinch. Nothing in the readings Kylo gets from Hux indicates poison in his system or any ailment beyond complete exhaustion, but Hux is not typically a deep sleeper, and Kylo has never seen him pass out in mid-work before. He settles his hand on Hux’s shoulder, momentarily overcome by the heat of Hux’s body, even through his glove and the heavy fabric of Hux’s uniform tunic. Kylo hasn’t touched anyone in three weeks. 

Hux flinches when Kylo applies pressure to the touch, then blinks awake. He startles and sits up quickly when he realizes he’s not alone. 

“It’s just me,” Kylo says when Hux squints up at him in a kind of half-asleep confusion. 

“You-- Ren.” Hux reaches for him, stopping himself before he’s actually made contact. He frowns and wipes at the corner of his mouth. “What-- Where-- What time is it?”

“Late. What are you doing? Isn’t this when you sleep?” 

“I sleep whenever I choose to,” Hux says, frowning again. He winces when he tries to roll his shoulder, the pain that shoots down from his neck making him swallow a kind of whimper that Kylo hears anyway. 

“You shouldn’t sleep at your desk,” Kylo says, not sure what else to say. Hux glowers at him, still in pain. 

“Well, it wasn’t my plan,” he says. “There’s just-- Too much to do. Where have you been?”

“On the mission for the quintessence--”

“I know where I _sent_ you, but why are you late?”

“We were ambushed after the assassination. This information was more heavily guarded than we anticipated.” 

Hux sighs and stands, wincing again when he feels another slice of pain from the ache in his neck and shoulder. He moves away when Kylo tries to touch him there. 

“Let me,” Kylo says. 

“Let you what?” Hux asks, mumbling, but he doesn’t pull back when Kylo begins unbuttoning his tunic. Hux watches tiredly, leaning toward the heat of Kylo’s body, though they’re not quite touching yet. Like Kylo, Hux hasn’t been touched in three weeks. Kylo can feel it rolling off of Hux in waves: a slowly receding need and the desire to sink into the relief of having Kylo close again, mingled with a lingering anger that Kylo left him sleepless and consumed by worry for two days after Hux had counted on having him back. 

Kylo pushes Hux’s tunic to the floor, ignoring the annoyance that bites through Hux’s thought process at the sight of Kylo being careless with his things. It dissipates when Kylo rubs at Hux’s neck with his gloved hand, finding the source of the pain and pressing until Hux shouts and then moans as it’s eased away under Kylo’s fingers. 

“Fuck,” Hux mutters, and he slumps against Kylo’s chest, allowing Kylo’s other arm to slip around his waist as he continues to rub his thumb up along the side of Hux’s sore neck and down again, over his shoulder. “Why didn’t you signal me?” Hux asks, mumbling this against Kylo’s throat.

“Was afraid it would be intercepted and that they’d end up going after the _Finalizier_.” 

“So? We would have blown them to dust before they got close.” 

“Yeah. But then they’d have our channel frequency, and they could send it to their base, and I don’t know who these people are in league with. You’re the one who told me Starkiller is vulnerable right now, and not to use the channels unless I’m absolutely sure they’re clear, and I wasn’t sure--”

“Fine,” Hux says, lifting his face. He wrinkles his nose. “When’s the last time you showered?”

“When’s the last time you slept?”

Hux shrugs. A skim of his thought process indicates that he actually doesn’t know, which is worrisome. Hux looks paler than ever, his eyes a bit puffy and his lips chapped. Kylo rubs his thumb over them, still wearing his glove. Hux blinks up at him sleepily, parting his lips a bit under Kylo’s touch. He looks down and watches when Kylo unbuckles his belt. 

“You want to fuck?” Hux asks when Kylo pushes Hux’s pants down. 

“No.” 

“Ah. Then why are you undressing me?” 

“Sit,” Kylo says, gesturing to the bed. Hux rolls his eyes but obeys. He watches Kylo pull off his left boot, then the right, stripping Hux’s pants off along with it. When Hux is in only his undershirt and drawers, Kylo points to the pillows. “Sleep,” Kylo says. 

“And what will you do?” Hux asks, his hands twitching over his bony knees. He seems much smaller without the uniform, and Kylo sometimes pretends he’s the only one who’s ever seen Hux this way. The only one who knows the truth of him. “Are you going to watch me sleep?” Hux asks, eyebrows lifting. “To make sure I do it?”

“Maybe.” Kylo shrugs off his robe. “I’ll use your shower first.” 

Hux crawls toward his pillows while Kylo disrobes, scattering his clothes across the floor as he makes his way toward the bathroom. Kylo is surprised when Hux doesn’t complain about this, and when he pauses in the bathroom doorway and turns back he expects Hux to at least be lying there admiring the view of Kylo’s naked ass, but Hux seems to be asleep already, his mouth open on his pillow and his knees pulled up toward his chest. 

Something shifts in Kylo’s chest, like a startled bird beating its wings in a frantic ascent. He’s known Hux, in some respect, since they were both teenagers. After securing Kylo as an apprentice, Snoke often used him as a messenger who delivered his master’s demands to the First Order. Hux always seemed to be around during these communications, originally as a lieutenant who was tasked with receiving Snoke’s errand boy when Kylo’s shuttle arrived. Hux stood out to Kylo even after he’d been promoted, because of the hair, and for some other reason that Kylo couldn’t put his finger on until he was twenty-five and had been watching Hux with hungry, somewhat resentful interest for almost ten years. Hux was a lieutenant commander when Kylo grabbed him in mid-shout and pinned him to a wall, using his thigh to keep Hux still. That it fit so perfectly there, up between Hux’s legs and snug against his crotch, was a surprise to both of them, and then, very quickly, it didn’t seem surprising at all. 

“I’d go far with a friend like you,” Hux had said when Kylo breathed against Hux’s mouth that day, afraid that he didn’t really know how to kiss and that Hux would be able to tell. Hux’s words felt like a kind of kiss, and they shook along Kylo’s ribs and down his spine, reaching something hidden at the very seat of him. Kylo had wanted a friend maybe even more than he’d been wanting to fuck Hux all those years, and when Hux kissed him it seemed like maybe he could have both, even when Hux pulled back to laugh and make fun of Kylo for not knowing what to do with his tongue. 

Kylo had been planning to have a long, hot shower upon return, featuring real water, and he had envisioned Hux under the water with him, attentive and needy. With Hux passed out in the bed, the idea of lingering under hot water is less appealing, and Kylo uses the sanistream function instead, keeping it quick. He switches on the dry-off feature and then steps out to shave three weeks of scruff off his face. There’s a new scar forming on his shoulder, from a two-day old cut, but it’s small. Hux will notice it anyway, and will press his lips to it in bed. Kylo dries his face and powers the bathroom lights off, returning to the dimly lit bedchamber. Hux had been working mostly in the dark, by the glow of his data screens. Kylo shuts them off, too, before tossing his towel onto the floor and climbing into bed. 

“Ren?” Hux mutters, flinching awake again when he feels the mattress dip. 

“Yes,” Kylo says, crawling toward him. “You’re all right. Go back to sleep.” 

“Oh, that’s-- That’s right,” Hux says, rolling over to grope for Kylo, his eyes still closed. “You came back. I thought it was a dream.” 

“Not a dream,” Kylo says, closing his arms around Hux to prove it. He can feel a small shudder move through Hux as he flexes his body against the length of Kylo’s, squirming closer. Hux folds his legs onto Kylo’s side and lets Kylo tug him against his chest, presses his face to Kylo’s throat. 

“You smell much, much better now,” Hux says, rubbing his cheek on Kylo’s skin. “Ren.” Hux clutches at him. He must be mostly asleep, or maybe just delirious. He doesn’t often let himself cling. “You were--” Hux breaks off there and huffs, adjusting himself in Kylo’s arms. 

“What?” Kylo asks, though he supposes he should let Hux sleep. He buries his face in Hux’s hair and waits to see if Hux will continue.

“Gone,” Hux says, his fingers clawing tighter around Kylo’s shoulder. 

“Only for three weeks.” 

Hux goes quiet then, drifting back to sleep, his lips parting over the pump of Kylo’s pulse. Hux always sleeps with his mouth slightly open, and sometimes he wakes himself up by making a little choking noise at the back of his throat. It’s the kind of thing Kylo would tease him for, because it’s undignified and even a bit childlike, but it always tears Kylo up too much to make him laugh. Sometimes Hux is so unbearably human. It sets Kylo on edge. 

Kylo has had trouble sleeping since he was about six years old. Since he was Ben. It’s easier with Hux pressed against him. Hux fits well against Kylo’s chest, and he’s warm, almost sweet-scented at the crown of his head, soft in places. When they were younger, Kylo would sometimes be called away by Snoke for months at a time. It will happen again, eventually. For the past year they’ve spent almost every night together, perhaps in anticipation of this. Hux wouldn’t send Kylo on away missions if he felt he could trust anyone else to accomplish his most essential tasks. Kylo has read that in Hux’s thoughts. Hux has gotten overly accustomed to having company in his bed. Tonight he clings even while sleeping. Kylo strokes the back of Hux’s neck until he drifts off himself, his arm going heavy over Hux’s side. 

It’s possible that Kylo has gotten overly accustomed to this, too. He sleeps well for the first time since the night before he left on that mission, when he’d already been plagued with a nagging dread that shouldn’t have been there. The mission wasn’t difficult, Snoke approved, Hux needed him to do it. The dread was purely from anticipating the time when he would have to step out of this bed, knowing that he wouldn’t return the following night, and knowing too well what it’s like to be away from his only friend for weeks at a time. 

Hux wakes up first, wriggling against Kylo and stroking him from his ass to his shoulder blades, needy and impatient in the hours before he’ll have to report to the bridge. Kylo will have the whole day to linger in bed if he wishes, and he may choose to do so. He’s not ready to wake when Hux begins nipping and licking at his neck, trying to goad him into using the erection that sprung up while he slept. 

“Tell me what you thought about while I was gone,” Kylo says, catching Hux’s wrist and holding it, his eyes still closed. “When you touched yourself. Do a good job and maybe I’ll fuck you.” 

“Do a good job?” Hux snorts and pokes Kylo in the ribs with his free hand. “You want me to tell you an erotic story? It’s 07:00. Roll onto your back and let me ride you if you’re too lazy to do anything else.” 

Kylo grunts. That’s not what Hux really wants. He wants to be pinned to the bed and held down, wants to feel the weight of Kylo so heavily that his breath feels shallow. Hux longs for that even when Kylo is lying beside him, and revels in it when he gets it. It’s the only time Hux likes being the smaller of the two of them. 

“Tell me,” Kylo says, pushing Hux onto his back and pressing his hand down over Hux’s chest, spreading his fingers there. “What did you think about?”

“Oh, I thought about your big cock,” Hux says. “Is that what you want to hear? You really need me to talk dirty to you after three fucking weeks of nothing?”

There’s a peal of fear that shoots through Hux’s thoughts, strong enough for Kylo to sense it without really trying. Kylo grins and sits up onto his elbow. 

“You think I had time to fuck on that mission?” Kylo asks. “You’re worried about that?”

“I didn’t-- What?” Hux flushes and shoves at him. “You can’t read my mind as well as you think you can.” 

“You keep telling me that.” 

“Shut up.” Hux reaches down and wraps his hand around Kylo’s cock, drawing a low moan from him. He won’t last long. Hux will gloat as if this is proof of his skill in bed and not just the inevitable result after three weeks of nothing. “What did you think about?” Hux asks, stroking him. “Or did you not touch yourself at all?”

“I found a few opportunities.” 

“On duty? How shameful. What set you off? Did you hear a stormtrooper groan in his sleep?” 

Kylo decides this is not the moment to break the news about the stormtrooper who didn’t come back. He twitches in Hux’s grip, trying to fuck his hand. 

“I thought about you,” Kylo says. 

“And what was I doing in these thoughts?”

“You were sobbing and begging me to fuck you while I pushed my tongue into you. You cried my name while I licked and sucked your greedy ass and made you feel it again and again, how bad you needed my dick to slide in there and fill you up the way you like. The way you need.” 

“You fantasize about eating my ass?” Hux looks surprised, then pleased. Kylo grunts. Hux squeezes Kylo’s cock and laughs against his mouth. “That’s good, though,” Hux says, whispering this onto Kylo’s lips like a kind of kiss. “I thought about that, too. But that’s not what I want right now.” 

“I know what you fucking want.”

“Do you? Prove it.” 

Kylo isn’t normally so easy to manipulate in bed, but he’s awake now and he wants it just as bad as Hux does. He flips Hux onto his back, pins his wrists to the pillow and kisses him as he spills his weight down onto Hux, slowly, letting him savor the feeling until he’s moaning into Kylo’s mouth and bucking up against him, barely able to twitch under the press of Kylo’s body over his. 

“Yeah,” Hux says, almost growling under the word, his tooth catching on Kylo’s bottom lip. “I mean-- Correct. Good guess.”

“Remember the first time I pressed you to a wall?” Kylo asks. He’s grinning, gloating. “I felt how much you liked it like a fucking sonic boom. I still think about that.” 

“I remember you didn’t know how to use your mouth,” Hux says. “Not even for kissing. I remember that I had to teach you.” 

“Sure,” Kylo says. He drags his hips down and Hux’s eyes fall shut. He won’t last long either. “And I repaid you by teaching you how much you like taking a big cock.” 

Hux snorts, but the flush on his cheeks deepens when he peeks up at Kylo again. 

“I fucked you first,” Hux says. 

“I fucked you harder,” Kylo says, rolling his hips again. Hux’s breath comes out choppy against Kylo’s lips, humid. “And deeper,” Kylo says, murmuring this into Hux’s mouth when it opens for him. 

“Ren,” Hux says when the kiss breaks. Kylo nods and Force-summons the lube, unable to wait any longer himself. Hux shakes his head when Kylo coats his fingers, and sighs when Kylo slicks his cock instead, his legs falling open around Kylo’s body. 

“You were asleep at your desk,” Kylo says, not sure why he thought of it just now. Hux’s eyebrows twitch together. 

“So?” Hux says. “It happens.” 

“Does it?”

“Why are you asking? Why aren’t you fucking me?” 

“Shhh,” Kylo says, and he lines himself up, slides in slow. Hux’s mouth opens more widely, his eyelids drooping and his hands flexing under Kylo’s palms when he presses them to the bed. “There you go,” Kylo says, murmuring this under his breath as watches Hux’s face, and the way that taking Kylo in changes him-- Hux looks younger like this, maybe just because of the flushed cheeks, and brainless, no calculations currently running through his head. “That’s what you need, right? Just like that, mhm?”

“Fuck,” Hux says in answer, squeezing around Kylo’s cock like he’s greedy to pull him in deeper. Kylo grunts and drops his head, nuzzling at Hux’s jawline. He snaps his hips once he’s all in, and grins against Hux’s skin when he shouts, his legs coming up to wrap around the small of Kylo’s back. 

“I won’t last long,” Kylo says. Admitting this fills him with unexpected regret, as if he’s talking about something other than his time inside Hux. 

“Then make it count,” Hux says. 

“You want to be wrecked?” Kylo asks, drawing his cock out slow, like a taunt. “Before your shift?” 

“I want to see you try,” Hux says, smirking. Kylo kisses him and drives in hard, swallowing up Hux’s answering shout. 

Kylo is too close too fast to do anything particularly impressive, but just struggling to keep kissing Hux while he thrusts is enough to get Hux off in short order, his cock jammed between their increasingly sweaty bodies. Kylo thinks about sending Hux off to his shift sore and smelling like Kylo’s come and it’s all over, Kylo’s unrestrained groan so powerful that it feels like his orgasm is happening in his throat, too. 

Hux clings when they’re done, holding Kylo inside him while he goes soft, both of them breathing hard and reedy. This has never happened before. Hux hates to be sweaty and would normally be in the shower by now.

“A stormtrooper died,” Kylo says, mumbling this against Hux’s neck. “I’m sorry. I saved the other two.” 

“What?” Hux sounds as if he was close to falling asleep again: like this, pressed under Kylo and fucked out, still open around his dick. “I-- That’s fine. They die sometimes.” 

Kylo grunts and slides out, pushing himself up over Hux, who peers up at him looking confused, his face still flushed. Hux presses his lips together and breathes through his nose, frowns. 

“Did you think I was dead?” Kylo asks. 

“No.” Something flattens in Hux’s eyes, as if Kylo has insulted him. Kylo could try reading Hux’s mind. He resists the urge, curious about what he might find out without resorting to that. 

“Is that why you’re holding onto me like I’m going to turn into a ghost as soon as you let go?” Kylo asks. Hux shoves at him, but Kylo’s reflexes are much faster. He catches Hux’s wrists and holds them. Hux is glowering, fidgeting. 

“Get off,” Hux says. “I have work to do.” 

“Do you have so little faith in me?” Kylo asks. “That you think I would die without your permission?” 

Hux opens his mouth to respond, then seems confused again. It’s hard to fight the temptation to read Hux's thoughts. Like trying not to come inside him when he’s breathing in Kylo’s ear and squeezing his waist with his thighs, when he seems like he’s begging for it. 

“I’m amazed that you think I have so much control over you,” Hux says. “It’s Snoke who has that, isn’t it?”

“Am I in Snoke’s bed every night?”

Hux wrinkles his nose at the idea and laughs. Kylo laughs, too. He lets the moment pass, and moves so that Hux can get up, releasing him. 

“He’ll call you away though, eventually,” Hux says, scooting over to the edge of the mattress and putting his feet on the floor. He keeps his back to Kylo. “Won’t he?”

“You didn’t notice my new scar,” Kylo says. He doesn’t want to talk about that inevitability. There’s no point. 

“I did,” Hux says, still not looking at him. “On your shoulder. Do you need me to kiss it for you?”

“Fuck off and take your shower.” 

Hux wants to ask Kylo to join him, but he doesn’t. Kylo waits until he hears the water come on and gets up. When he steps into the shower and wraps his arms around Hux, he doesn’t mention that he knew Hux wanted this. Kylo would have followed him anyway. Hux turns in Kylo’s arms and kisses the cut on his shoulder, which isn’t even a proper scar yet. Hux has kissed all of them, even the ones that appeared before they met. He glances up into Kylo’s eyes and then away, reaching for the soap. 

“What will you do all day?” Hux asks. He always cleans his neck first, then his chest, belly, cock. “Hello?” Hux says when Kylo just stands there watching this familiar cleansing ritual. 

“Oh-- Nothing,” Kylo says. “I need rest. Even I need-- Everybody needs decent sleep once a while.” 

“Do you sleep decently in my bed when I’m not in it?”

“Decently,” Kylo says, nodding. “Do you sleep decently on your desk when I’m gone?” 

“I don’t sleep when you’re gone,” Hux says. He turns away from Kylo and rinses himself off. Kylo takes the soap from him and does his back. 

“That’s not good,” Kylo says, sliding his hand down over Hux’s ass. 

“No, it’s not. But there’s nothing to be done about it. I take it the mission was successful, aside from the loss of one stormtrooper?”

“Yes.” 

“Excellent. I’ll get your full report later.” 

“I don’t write reports.” 

“I know that. I meant-- Over dinner or something.” 

Kylo grins and leans down to mouth at Hux’s neck while he presses his soapy fingers between Hux’s ass cheeks, cleaning him there. Hux gasps, presses back. They have another hour before he has to be on shift. They have some time that belongs solely to them, still. Kylo will cling to it, too, for as long as he can. 

 

 

**

**Author's Note:**

> **
> 
>  
> 
> There is now a sequel to this fic! [Friends and Monsters](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9623255)


End file.
